It is known to treat cardiac arrhythmias by creating one or more lines of scar tissue or ablation in the heart tissue to block errant electrical signals. The present application is directed to a cryogenic surgical instrument and, more particularly, to a cryogenic probe or cryoprobe, for creating lines of ablation on cardiac tissue for the treatment of cardiac arrythmias, such as atrial fibrillation.